The Human Asari
by Raven In Twilight
Summary: After loosing everything he loves to a fully powered saffron Ranma ends up being moved to the Mass Effect universe by way of Yggdrasil and the Asgard. How will the gender changing Martial Artist adapt and thrive in this new universe. Beginning of the ME material will be set well before the Mass effect games.
1. Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

**The Human Asari**

**Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth**

_1994 Earth Western China Jusendo_

Ranma was standing there on the edge of the crater of what had once been Phoenix mountain panting as he surveyed the crumpled form of the god Saffron. She... no HE had won, but the cost, the cost was everything. No longer caring if he lived or died he was only here to finish this fight, end the terror and pain that Saffron had become for so many people.

This wasn't the first time he had fought the Phoenix but this would be the last he promised his family and himself. Staggering slightly he moved slowly across the torn ground towards the barely breathing battered form of his opponent. He thought of all this fight had cost him, everything and everyone he loved was gone now, he would see the phoenix dead and make his way into the next life his conscious clear and his family at peace.

It had been five years since last time she had fought the Phoenix god and had hopped to never have to return to Jusendo, but the Phoenix wouldn't or couldn't forget. The first signs of trouble was when Cologne came and informed him that the Joketsuzoku amazon tribe was at war with the phoenix and she and her grand Daughter Shampoo were returning to their village.

Cologne had tried to dissuade him from this path when she had found him inside the ruins of his first and only true home but in the end had accepted his self destructive spiral as his choice. Cologne the only surviving amazon... the only survivor of the Phoenix's war on the inhabitants of the Jusenkyo valley that weren't of the phoenix tribe had helped him achieve this. Long gone were the techniques powered by confidence that he no longer felt... He had mastered the art of pure ki and had learned everything the old woman had to teach him before she finally succumbed to the wounds she had received when her village had been destroyed.

Coughing several times trying to get precious air into his heavily injured female body he slowly makes his way towards the body of his tormentor, it was time to finish this. This phoenix... he wouldn't call it a god had started this, and he planned to finish it. Using the staff of ascension as a crutch he moves within a few feet of the crumpled form of his adversary and tormentor.

He had been out at a martial arts tournament in Okinawa when the phoenix came, he had received a phone call telling him the dojo was in flames. Rushing home to Nerima he found it all gone... his wife Kasumi, his daughter Mikoto... the entire Tendo family... his mother. No more tears to be shed over his loss, it was nearly over, when he was gone no one was left to grieve.

Trying to shake his currently female body from remembering he looks down at the staff, the Gekkaja and Kinjaken combined into one weapon. He had found them in the ruins of his home... the phoenix was taunting him.

_****Flashback****_

_Ranma Jumped out of the taxi at the smoking ruins of what had been his home for the last few years, there was nothing left but a large hole in the ground. Nothing of the house or dojo, nothing left of the koi pond he seemed so fated to land into when he was in high school._

_He climbed down the sides of the depression looking for any sign of what might have happened... who did this... anything. _

_Walking deeper into the ruins of what had once been the home for him and his family he came across a charred beam laying it what would have been the kitchen. Fond memories raced through his head until his eyes landed upon a glint of silver._

_Rushing forwards Ranma quickly found the silver chain and locket hanging from a splinter below the beam._

_Collapsing on his knees Ranma's hand tremble as he reached out towards the locket, he had given it to his wife Kasumi not long after the birth of her daughter it held a picture of the three of them and she had never once taken it off._

_Tears streaming down his face at the realization of his loss a dark green glow began to surround his body as the depressed anguish began to feed upon his Ki._

_With a loud anguish scream towards the heavens Ranma released his depressed Ki in a column of dark green energy that reached up into the heavens. As the scream died down he collapsed to the ground with tears streaming down his face. As if to commiserate with Ranma's loss the sky opened up with a heavy dark rain. Ranma barely noticed the change in gender so wrapped up in what happened._

_Holding the locket close to his chest he curled into a ball trying to escape his loss... he'd worry about revenge soon, for now he just wanted to forget it all._

_****Flashback End****_

He had found the two halves of the staff of ascension that day, the Gekkaja and Kinjaken in the ruins of the dojo. The two weapons used by the Phoenix to achieve full adulthood jammed deep into the ground at the center of the crater. Later he had found out that when the emergency services had responded that is where they had found the bodies of everyone that he ever cared for.

Coughing several more times as he limped towards the form of Saffron now only a few feet away he could see a bright light beginning to from deep within the battered form, the Phoenix god was starting the process of rebirth, turning back into his egg once more. This was the second time he had reduced the phoenix to such a state, he had to end this now as it started or the cycle of pain and death would continue.

Shaking his head at the sight Ranma Raised the staff of ascension over the light, "Not going to happen this time Bird Brain." Letting out a scream of rage and pain he slammed down the bladed tip down on the egg with all of his energy pouring the rest of his Ki into the final attack. Pain wracked his body as he pressed the point of the staff against the shell of the egg as power flowed uncontrolled from the point of impact. The air nearly crackled with energy as the martial artist poured all of his pain and energy into the act of destroying the monster that had already taken everything from him.

Ranma could feel the egg starting to give under his furious assault of energy and force. He began to realize as his energy reserves began to falter that it wasn't going to be enough, something from deep inside the egg was fighting to survive to prevent him from ending the destroyer of his family.

As his massive Ki reserves began to finally fade realization that he had nothing but his own life left to give Ranma began to pour his very life energy into the staff, he had little left to live for but he would see the Phoenix god dead with him. As the tip of the staff finally broke through the outer shell of the Phoenix god's shell Ranma nearly collapsed against the staff of ascension as it slid inside to hit a hard object.

Each breath brought nothing but pain to Ranma as he lay atop the remains of the Phoenix god's attempt at rebirth. With slow movements he reached in and touched what felt like a gem of some sorts. Slowly he pulled the hard object from the center of the remains he looks down to see a large red stone with a crack running through the center.

With a quiet sigh Ranma realized it was over, he had avenged his family's death and Saffron would never be reborn. As he moved off the remains of the he looked up at the heavens clutching the gem to his chest, "Its over Kasumi.. Mikoto.. Rest in peace my love." Finally as he layed there he let the tears he had been holding back for months now stream down his face.

As injured and exhausted as he was Ranma he wasn't able to detect the energy leaking from the cracked gemstone or that it was seeping into his body to fill the void left over after using so much energy to utterly destroy Saffron and preventing his attempt at rebirth.

As Ranma lay there absorbing the energies of the former god even if he didn't realize it, slowly closing his eyes letting the pain and memories slip away blackness overtook him as he passed out his thoughts on his family.

Slowly the red gemstone resting on the chest of the currently female pig-tailed martial artist began to lose its inner light the energy contained inside seeping into the unconscious mortal repairing all the damage and starting to slowly change the mortal into something more. As the gem lost the last of its inner light and any color it might hold four marking appeared on the cheeks of the victor of the fight, a red triangle on one cheek a blue on the opposite while a red and blue diamond on his forehead split directly in half.

Ranma Saotome master of the anything goes school of martial arts had done the impossible, he had killed a Kami. The balance of the universe must be maintained as when a Kami had been killed another must take its place.

* * *

_1994 Asgard Office of Kami-Sama_

Far above in another realm where only the gods and their servants tread a discussion was happening. "This is unprecedented, nothing like this ever has happened on Midgard or even Asgard." The silver haired buxom woman muttered as she paced back in forth in front of the large desk, "This could destroy everything." she throws her hands up in the air before folding them underneath her large breasts.

The older man sitting behind a large desk, "I gave them free will for a reason, you know that Hild." Gesturing to the screen showing the transformation of a mortal into something greater. "What they do with it even we can't naysay."

Hild shakes her head slightly, "But to kill a god? To truly end one of ours existence? Even if its a minor one?" She waves her hand at the screen, "What of the Doublet system? He killed one of yours, but no demon has died."

Kami-Sama sitting behind the desk leaned forward before speaking with soft assured words, "Ranma Saotome absorbed the remaining energies from the seed, he won't become a god... but he's no longer human or even mortal.."

Hild the Daimankaichō, the leader of hell drops onto the seat across the desk from her former paramour and current adversary, "He cannot stay on earth, if he exists outside the doublet system, what are you going to do?"

Kami-Sama rubbed the bridge between his eyes, "The fates have not been kind to this one in this realm of Midgard. So the best choice I believe is to send him elsewhere and else when."

The discussion continued for many hours in the mighty halls of Asgard but the decision had already been made on the fate of a mortal that had killed a god.

* * *

Movement could be seen in the center of the large crater if anyone was nearby to see it, as the former mortal practitioner of the anything goes Martial arts style began to awaken. Slow movements at first as if the person was expecting more pain then he was receiving.

'Shouldn't I be dead?' was the firs cohesive thought to cross the pigtailed martial artist's mind as he regained consciousness. As his eyes opened slowly his before now slow movements caused the large formerly red crystal to fall to the ground shattering on impact.

Looking around at the desolation Ranma barely noticed as the remains of the gemstone crumbled to dust near his hand before blowing away in the wind.

Slowly Ranma began to stand testing each movement to see if there was any damage lingering from her fight, finding no pain or even any soreness the cursed martial artist reached his feet. Looking down upon his body and the torn clothing still covering most of his modesty, 'still female, at least some things haven't changed.'

Ranma barely takes a few steps away from where she collapsed when a Bright beam of light struck the exact spot in which he stood. In that very second the beam reached him the world seemed to stop. The beam of light enveloping every part of his being felt extremely warm and comforting if very confusing.

Closing his eyes Ranma began to bask in the feeling of this strange light the comfort and solace it was offering giving him a great feeling of calm.

As the pig tailed martial artist stood basking in the bright light something in his body changed, a warm muscle twinge in his shoulders and back before a pair of beautiful red feathered wings sprouted from his back a reward of sorts after such a hard fought choice.

When the light disappeared a few moments later the pigtailed martial artist was gone not to return to any Earth until over five hundred years had passed.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd try to take a crack at a Mass Effect and Ranma 1/2 crossover, just got around to playing the first two games and truly enjoyed the pair. This won't be a Ranma-chan fic insofar as much that he won't be able to shift. I was thinking Ki makes a good analogue of Biotics so was thinking of mixing the two liberally, and as you can guess from the title was figuring an Asari Match-up, I have a few ideas but they're a secret for now. There will be NO other Oh my Godess! characters from this point further, not much more then a plot device to further some ideas.**

**I NEED a beta reader and would apreciate anyone's assistance in this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Asari

**The Human Asari**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: If the words are enclosed by "" and in italics they are spoken words in a language Ranma wouldn't understand, for readers usage.**

_**"Unintelligible speach"**_

* * *

Ranma slowly and groggily awoke on a strange surface. It didn't feel like anything he'd ever been on, but seemed to be some sort of bed. Doing a mental checklist, he quickly realized he had regained the form of his birth. His last memories were of having defeated Saffron while in his female form, so he found this incredibly confusing.

Finished assessing his own physical body, he began to try and understand his surroundings without opening his eyes or giving away the fact he was awake yet, something he had unfortunately learned over the years from his father and other senseis by necessity. The first thing he noticed was a small vibration that seemed to be transferred from the floor below him onto the surface he was laying on. The sounds and smells coming from the surrounding room seemed to imply some sort of hospital or medical facility. Thoughts about where he was and what happened were whizzing through his head as he tried to figure out what happened after defeating Saffron. He had never expected to live much less walk away after killing the Phoenix so was more than slightly confused.

The strange vibration - almost a hum - seemed to change pitch, and he made the connection that it was likely some sort of engine or machine. Focusing more on the external stimuli he became aware of a pair of female voices a few meters away discussing something in a language he'd never heard before. The language seemed to have an almost lyrical sound to it.

Another voice this one much softer than the others chimed from right next to where he was laying, startling him into opening his eyes. _"The patient seems to be awake, Captain." _Unable to make heads or tails of what was just said, he looked up to the owner of the voice.

"Alien!" was the first thing to cross the martial artist's mind, the woman was seated watching Ranma as he looked around confused. She had obvious feminine curves as well as a dark blue color to the skin; Ranma's eyes are drawn upwards to the strange fringe or crest that covered the top of the alien's head.

"Where am I?" he asked, confusion filling his voice as he tried to take in more of the room. It appeared to be some sort of futuristic hospital, and there didn't seem to be any sort of windows or way to see what was happening outside. When a look of confusion became apparent on the face of the alien sitting at his bedside, he looked to the others hoping they understood Japanese. Not seeing any recognition he tried first English then Mandarin Chinese, but not seeing any understanding from any of the three, he let out a loud sigh.

The alien figure next to him spoke a few more times apparently switching to different languages hoping for some sign of comprehension from the patient. Not seeing any she gave a small shrug. His curiosity piqued at such a human gesture, Ranma turned his attention to the other pair of aliens approaching his bed. Both of them appeared to be very similar to the first in coloration and other features.

The apparent elder of the two aliens approached the other side of the bed. The deference the others were giving her it seemed obvious she was the senior of the trio. Speaking softly and calmly the female tried to calm her Ranma down,_ "Be calm young one, we're trying to help you. You're on the Asari frigate Tra'dan. You appeared in a flash of light in our cargo bay." _Upon seeing the lack of comprehension on their patient's face, the alien let out a soft sigh. After trying a few other languages without success, she turned to her companions,_ "Looks like I'm going to __have to use a meld if we want any kind of answers."_ This comment elicited some apprehensive looks on the other alien faces.

With a slight shiver at the reaction to the aliens words, Ranma scooted slightly away from the trio in apprehension. The alien moved to place her hands against Ranma's temples, but at his shrinking back she tries again to calm him, _"I'm not going to hurt you young one."_ Even if Ranma didn't understand a word the alien was saying, he eventually let her reach out and touch his temples. With the alien looking directly into his eyes, Ranma was reminded of an American science fiction series a student of his had convinced him to watch. Ranma slowly nodded, leaning forward and waiting for what was coming.

Taking a deep breath the alien pressed the finger tips against his temples while looking directly into his eyes, _"Embrace Eternity."_ This time the word aloud echoed a few times in his head this time in his own language. Opening his mouth to ask what she meant by this Ranma wasn't able to form any words before he felt another presence in his mind. For the briefest of moments he felt nearly overwhelmed by the ancient mind touching his own before it was gone. As the alien stepped back, Ranma's eyes rolled up into his head as he slipped once more into unconsciousness.

This time, his sleep was filled with dreams. For the first time since he lost his family, they weren't nightmares but fond memories of his time with Kasumi and Mikoto. A few tears escaped his eyes while he slept, unnoticed by any in the room. As the dream changed, he felt himself flying through the air enjoying the feeling of unbridled freedom only ever touched upon when he fought. The dreams ended when he felt like he was returning home from China and the bundle of joy hugging him tightly.

* * *

Ranma's second awakening a few hours later still found him in the med bay. This awakening was, if anything, slower than the first one. This time he could actually understand the voices in the room. "He's mammalian with some similarity in physiology to our race." The voice sounded familiar so Ranma guessed that it was the person who had melded with him before he lost consciousness.

"What of the fact he was apparently female and had wings when he was found?" The second voice didn't sound as if it came from the same room. Startled at the words, Ranma opened his eyes giving away that he was awake. "Win..?" he croaked out before realizing his throat was very parched. Before he even has a chance to ask for water a glass his placed in his hand, nodding thankfully to the same alien standing next to his bed as before he drained the glass completely.

Thirst slacked for the moment, it was time to answer his curiosity,. "Where am I?"

At the sound of his voice the alien who had melded with him turned to look before returning to a screen, "It appears he's awake again, I'll file a report when we know more." The screen and face quickly disappeared before the female alien turned and stepped to the foot of Ranma's bed. "I am Matriarch Fera Dan'i, and you are on the Asari Republic Frigate Tra'dan. Can I ask your name? You appeared in a flash of light in our cargo hold."

Looking around at the distinctly alien feminine figures, "Asari?" he asked, shaking his head slightly. "I've never heard of your kind." He takes several calming breath trying to center himself after such a startling revelation. "My name is Ranma Saotome, Master of the Anything Goes style of martial arts," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about this."

The youngest looking of the trio still at his bedside let out a small giggle at his reply before looking slightly abashed as the look the Matriarch was giving her, "Meriisa return to your post." Facial features softening slightly she turned to Ranma, "Don't mind her Mr. Saotome, she was the one to discover you, and doesn't quite know what to make of the situation."

Ranma looked on curiously when Fera brought up her right arm and caused a strange light construct to appear there as she seemed to be typing on some sort of interface, "The Asari have been in the galaxy for over two thousand years but we've never encountered your species before now." Raising an eyebrow while looking at him, she continued "We found you as what we assume is a female of your species with a pair of large feathered wings. What world did you originate from? Perhaps we can return you there." The Matriarch offered softly.

Shrugging slightly, he replies "I'm human from the planet Earth. I don't think we've gone much further than our..." his sentence seemed to come to a screeching halt as the Matriarch's entire sentence sunk in, "Wings? I've never had wings!" he exclaimed, looking behind himself to see if he could spot the aforementioned appendages. This movement caused the blanket to slip down further on his chest exposing his well-toned muscles. "I don't have wings now..." his voice trailed off in confusion.

The Matriarch raised a single eyebrow, "They disappeared and then your entire body shifted from the apparent female form into your current form, is that standard for your species?"

Ranma shakes his head emphatically, "If you could bring me a glass of hot but not boiling water, and a glass of cold water, I can hopefully explain." Sighing he leans back against the bed pulling up the bed sheet to cover his soon to be exposed chest.

The second Asari, who to this point hadn't involved herself with the discussion, went to a nearby tap, returning quickly with the requested water. With a deep breath Ranma began to explain, "When I was a young man my father and I traveled the local continent learning several styles of combat. Before we returned to our home island, we stopped at one final location." With that he splashes a small amount of cold water on his face causing the shift from male to female. "When I come in contact with cold water I shift from male to female; when I come into contact with hot water I shift back." Ranma sat there and was completely surprised when she didn't receive the expected shocked response she always seemed to get on Earth.

For some reason Ranma was more acutely aware of the shift as it happened then he had ever been before, a combination of his ki and another energy source filled his entire body then as if a switch was flipped he was female and the energies withdrew into her core. As the shift happened the machine behind her head gave off a small beep. Ranma shivered slightly as the experience left her with more questions than answers.

The Matriarch moved forward taking a closer look at Ranma's now female form before taking a long look at her omni-tool, "The change is complete. I am as much a female now as I was male before." Ranma grumbled slightly assuming that would bet he Matriarch's next question.

The captain shook her head gesturing to her omni-tool and the monitor, "Not what has me curious actually, as you changed there was a sudden eezo spike."

Finding the reaction rather strange if somewhat comforting Ranma looked down at his female form, "Eezo what's that?"

Nodding at the question, she took some notes down on her Omni-tool before speaking. "Element Zero is the basis of most of our technology and abilities among the many space faring species of the galaxy."

The Matriarch held up a hand and allowed her biotics to resonate while not actually doing anything, causing her entire forearm and hand to be covered in a corona of blue energy. This made Ranma's ki sense to go wild. Ranma shook her head trying to get rid of the buzzing feeling in her brain from the energy, "That … That kind of feels like ki, just more refined."

In response to the captains raised eyebrow Ranma tried to form a ball of pure white ki on her palm. A look of concentration formed as he tried to form his ki outside his body after a few moments the ball appeared if starting to sputter several times. It nearly went out before stabilizing though she had to keep her concentration to maintain it. "This is ki," she grunted out through gritted teeth before letting the ball dissipate. "It's something similar to that," gesturing to the dissipating biotic energy, "It's not usually that difficult to summon, almost as if something was trying to fight me."

Using her omni-tool and the med-bay's sensors to get a reading on the ki energy Ranma had summoned, "Fascinating." she mutters, "It almost shows a component part of the energy used in biotics." Manipulating her omni-tool, a wire-frame image of an Asari showed up hovering over the tool with several white lights at different parts of their body. "To use biotics, a person must have eezo in their body and depending on the species and circumstances can use the energy given off with or without assistance."

Looking extremely amazed at the explanation and description the Matriarch had given, "Can I be taught?" she asked, still slightly winded from the exertion of controlling her ki.

The Matriarch closed her omni-tool before speaking. "It almost seems your body naturally produces a large amount of the element zero and the required chemicals to use it..." the captain trailed off as a loud beep came from a small device at her wrist, "This is the captain go ahead."

A quiet voice could be heard but even straining his ears he couldn't hear what was being said on the other side of the communication device. "On my way." Turning to Ranma she says, "I'm sorry Miss Saotome, but something came up." With that she nods to the remaining Asari in the room before leaving.

Ranma looked to the final Asari in the room noticing she wasn't leaving. "Guessing you're not interested in talking." At the lack of response Ranma takes the time to return to his male form with the hot water, letting the strange rush of energy wash over his now male form. Afterward Ranma decided to turn inwards to try and find out what was causing his ki network to act so strangely.

Blocking out the room and most of the outside stimuli other than his danger sense, Ranma began to focus his mind inwards. Slipping into a meditative trance he was completely shocked by what he found. One of the biggest rules of being a martial artist was to know thyself, and somehow since his fight with Saffron, something had changed. As the martial artist began to enter deeper meditation, he started floating a few inches off the ground much to the shock of the Asari in the room.

Where before his ki reserves had been larger than even Happosai and Cologne, they had now increased several fold, and along each channel and node of the network their seemed to be another energy as well. Upon closer inspection, Ranma came to the shocked conclusion that this energy seemed very similar to what Saffron used. In the few spots where the two energies mixed they felt very close in nature to the energy that the Matriarch was using... this 'biotic' energy.

Moving deeper into his mindscape closer towards his core sense of self he began to feel the same type of energy Saffron had been giving off in greater and greater quantities until he came upon what appeared to be a crystal similar in shape and color to the one he had found inside Saffron's egg if much, much smaller. As he reached out and touched the crystal in his mindscape a bright white light enveloped his form fully, gaining in intensity until a pair of bright red feathered wings pushed out of his back until they were a full eight foot wingspan spread out above his head.

The force of the wings pushing from his body caused him to nearly stand up at the base of his bed, once they folded behind his back Ranma's eyes snapped open in shock before he landed back in a seated position on the bed. "I.. I absorbed." is all he got out in shock before everything that had overwhelmed him completely as he collapsed back on the bed unconscious his wings disappearing as he does.

As the wings pulled completely back into the now unconscious body, Ranma once more shifted into his female body. The guard could only shake her head at the apparent chaos this new person would bring.

* * *

Omake: Turians Land on Shanxi and meet more humans.

General Desolas was standing at the ground side mobile HQ ordering his scouts into the colony as the rest of the forces waited to move forward.

A scout ran up in a complete and utter panic, "There's more of them sir!" he screeched barely keeping his feet at the general's feet.

"More of who, solider?" demanded the Turian general.

"The winged Asari, General!" the scout screamed as he passed out in fear. The general shivered in fear as several other soldiers in the area nearly pissed themselves at the thought of more of such a monstrous fighter.

"May they have mercy on our souls." Desolas muttered under his breath at the very thought.

* * *

**A/N: I got two very nice Beta readers by asking last chapter. Creative help by Hiryo and Grammer and other mistakes were fixed by Katsuhito. Thank you to both. To answer some concerns I have been getting from those who've read and left reviews. I am not going to make Ranma OP as though it can be a good read it makes it very hard as a writer coming up with antagonists. Ranma will be of equal power to some of the other chars in the ME universe just doing it differently. I'm hoping to have ch3 in less then a week, no promises though.**

**Thank you Raven**


End file.
